


Six Degrees of Separation

by Iluvuall



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iluvuall/pseuds/Iluvuall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on Rookie Blue of Sam and Andy with the first song Six Degrees of Separation by the Script.<br/>I'm hoping to add more.<br/>Enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Degrees of Separation

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all  
> My first Fanfic. Posted of Fanfiction as well. Unfortunately like the rest of you all I do not own Rookie Blue of any of the characters. Nor do I own The Script or their songs... But we all wish.
> 
> Disclaimer.

_You've read the books,_  
You've watched the shows,  
What's the best way no one knows, yeah,

Andy watches from a far as Sam and Marlo are cuddling in the corner of the Black Penny. Sam never showed that much affection in public with her. Her heart breaks that little bit more. _  
_

_Meditate, get hypnotized._  
Anything to take from your mind.  
But it won't go, ohhhh ohhh  
You're doing all these things out of desperation,  
Ohhh ohhh,  
You're going through six degrees of separation.

Andy knew the ‘fun’ with Nick was going to end badly. But if Sam could have happiness, why couldn’t she have a little.  
  
 _First, you think the worst is a broken heart_

She thought watching Sam with someone else, was the worst.

_What's gonna kill you is the second part_  
And the third, Is when your world splits down the middle  
Then realising Sam was moving, broke her even more.

_And fourth, you're gonna think that you fixed yourself_

Nick was there for her in more ways than one. _  
Fifth, you see them out with someone else_

She really doesn’t see how fast Sam can move on from her. _  
And the sixth, is when you admit you may have fucked up a little_

Now she doesn’t know what to as she sees him lying there with a tube down his throat. _  
_  
 _You tell your friends, yeah, strangers too,_  
Sam tried telling convince Oliver that he was fine and Andy wasn’t on his mind

_Anyone who'll throw an arm around you, yeah_  
Tarot cards  
Gems and stones,

Marlo was what Sam thought he needed. Someone who wasn’t emotional attached. __  
Believing all that shit is gonna heal your soul.  
Well it's not, no, 

But he couldn’t stand watching Andy move on with Nick _  
_  
 _First, you think the worst is a broken heart_

Sam was heartbroken when Andy never turned up to the Black Penny _  
What's gonna kill you is the second part_

Seeing Andy’s face after she sees him and Marlo makes him feel even worst. _  
And the third, Is when your world splits down the middle_

Seeing Andy getting closer to Nick, was even as bad. _  
And fourth, you're gonna think that you fixed yourself_

He decided to tell Marlo stuff about his childhood, things he never told Andy _  
Fifth, you see them out with someone else_

What pushed him over was seeing Nick and Andy kissing. He wasn’t how much more he could handle. __  
And the sixth, is when you admit you may have fucked up a little

When he admitted that stuff to Oliver, he knew he had to act on it or it was going to hurt too many people.

 

_Six Degrees of Separation....  
_

 


End file.
